


Spilled Sugar

by shepromisestheearth



Series: hundred word prompts [4]
Category: Original Work, Our Pure King
Genre: Birthday, Breakfast, Breakfast in Bed, Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Just Cute Stuff, Sweet, spilled sugar, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-02 00:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17877299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shepromisestheearth/pseuds/shepromisestheearth
Summary: Prompt: disaster-Benny and the kiddos make Rose a birthday breakfast, and make a bit of a mess.





	Spilled Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy the fluff!

THE Herschkowitz children were none too pleased to be woken up. Benny, ever the cunning parent, asked the two to sleep in their own beds in preparation for the big day. Winnie took some convincing, as she argued about her sippy cup of juice and the assistance she required to drink it- through the elegance of such sentences like, “Daddy, what about juice?” And “Mama need to help.” Eventually, however, they convinced her that they could help just as well in her bed. 

Today was Rose’s birthday. 

Danny sat on the stool, wobbly and rubbing his eyes as he yawned dramatically, “Daddy, I’m tired.” 

“I know, I’m sorry. You want to help me make breakfast for Mama?” Benny said, tapping an brown egg against the mixing bowl, “I’ll let you stir.” 

They bounced Winnie on their hip, who was fading in and out of sleep. Her head weighed heavy against Benny’s chest, her black curls sticking out in every direction like some sort of halo. 

“Sleepy.” Winnie whined. Her terrible twos had almost been unbearable thus far, and she had finally begun to calm as her third birthday approached in February. But this was no such morning; Winnie was cranky, and Benny was starting to regret waking her. 

“I know. But we’re doing something for Mama!” Benny said with a sigh, “Here, I can’t crack eggs with you on my hip. I’ll sit you in your high chair.” 

“Are you taking Mama to dinner?” Danny asked, leaning forward on his hands. His curls were a mess as well, and his freckled cheeks were flushed with the colder air of the downstairs. 

“Yes, I made reservations at the Cheesecake Factory.” Benny smiled, circling around the island to plop Winnie in her high chair, “And you two are gonna stay with your uncles and Daisy.” 

“Cheesecake!” Winnie exclaimed. 

“We’ll bring some back. Don’t worry.” 

“Will Uncle Thomas play my favorite song on his cool guitar?” Danny’s blue eyes lit up. He loved his godfathers almost as much as his parents. 

“What’s your favorite song now?” It changed by the hour, it seemed. Benny cracked the egg and opened it, the yellow yolk slipping into the bowl. Winnie made a face. 

“The Lion King song.” Danny said, his socked feet thudding against the wood of the island, “The Simba one.” 

“Oh, that’s right! Did you like watching it last night?” It was one of the movies the family watched the most, due to Danny’s obsession with lions. 

Danny nodded vigorously, his black curls flopping into his face, “Could Uncle Thomas play it?” 

“Well, you’d have to ask him.” Benny said, opening one of the kitchen drawers. Their fingers flexed searchingly for the measuring spoons, and they finally wrapped their hand around the one they desired. They dunked it into a bag of flour, then emptied it into the mixing bowl.

“Can I stir?”

“If you’d like,” Benny smiled, closing the bag of flour, “I’ve just got to add buttermilk, sugar, salt, butter…,” 

“Salt!” Winnie exclaimed, and Danny wrinkled his nose.

“I don’t think that’s right.” Danny said, giving him an accusatory glance that was a spitting image of Rose. They clenched a fist over their mouth to avoid laughing.

“It is right, I know it sounds gross, but you won’t taste it.” Benny opened a cabinet and retrieved their plastic container of sweetner from it; they really had to stop calling it sugar, but it was something they had come to use as a catch-all, even in the light of Rose’s diabetes. 

Danny raised a suspicious eyebrow, but didn’t say anything else about it, “What are we making? Everything?”

“Chocolate chip pancakes, with the strawberries and bananas and blueberries all cut up in a little bowl.” Benny said, popping the lid of the plastic container, “Danny, if you wanted, you could-,” 

“Daddy, I’m thirsty.” Winnie whined. 

“What do you want to drink, angel?” Benny asked, as Danny began to crawl on the counter to help. 

“Juice!” 

“Apple, or orange?” 

“Apple.” Winnie grinned, smacking her hands on the itty bitty table that was a part of her high chair.

“Okie dokie. Danny, don’t mess with that while I’m getting Winnie her juice, please.” Danny looked at him with all the innocence he could muster. 

Benny turned their back on the two, retrieving one of Winnie’s princess sippy cups from the cabinet. They then turned to the fridge to get out the bottle of juice. 

A loud bang echoed from behind them, making their shoulders slump with the preconceived notion of what had just happened.

“Oops.” Danny’s voice came, small and quiet. 

“Dan spilled sugar!” Winnie announced, her finger stuck out towards her big brother as Benny turned to face his children again. 

“Oh, dear.” Benny sighed, closing the fridge. The wreckage was bad- Danny had somehow managed to get the sugar container off of the cabinet and in the floor, where it had spilled everywhere. 

Danny started to cry as Benny set down Winnie’s cup on the counter, “I’m s-sorry, Daddy, I was helping-,” 

“Sweet boy, it’s alright.” Benny cooed, rushing to their son. Danny buried his head in Benny’s chest, hiccuping as he cried, “Shh, don’t cry like that, you’ll make yourself get sick. Deep breaths, in and out… there you go. It’s okay. I know you didn’t mean to.” 

“I-I’m sorry-,”

“I accept your apology, Danny, but it’s okay. You can help me clean it up, we can get it up with a broom! And I’ll just mop so the floor isn’t sticky after breakfast.” Benny kissed Danny’s head sweetly.

“Should have listened.” Danny sniffed, wiping his nose with the back of his hand. Snot and tears adorned Benny’s t-shirt. At least I wore this ratty old shirt instead of my nice pajamas… they thought to themselves. 

“Well, maybe, but we all make mistakes.” 

“Benj?” Rose’s sleepy voice filled the kitchen. She leaned against the doorframe, their cat Marie weaving around her ankles. She pressed a hand to her mouth as she yawned. 

“Uh oh, I woke Mama.” Danny whispered, his lip wobbling as he looked in Rose’s direction. 

“Uh oh.” Winnie repeated, nodding her head and lowered the hand that continued to point at the spilled sweetener. 

“What are you three up to?” Rose asked, grinning as she crossed her arms over her chest. She was wearing a pale blue bathrobe over her silk slip, the belt left untied. 

“Nut’ing.” Winnie insisted, pantomiming her mother, “Go way.” 

“We’re making breakfast, pumpkin. Sorry to wake you.” Benny said, picking up Danny as they drifted across the kitchen to their wife, “Danny accidentally spilled the sugar.” 

Rose’s brow relaxed as she saw Danny’s remorseful expression, and reached out to take him, “Oh, baby boy, that’s okay. We all have accidents sometimes.”

“‘M gonna help Daddy clean,” Danny said, wrapping his arms around Rose’s neck. 

“That’s good. You’re a good boy, Danny.” Rose said, kissing his forehead, “You just have to keep your hands to yourself, that’s all.” 

“Happy birthday, Mama.” Danny mumbled, “Sorry.” 

“Happy birthday.” Benny said, wrapping their arm around their wife, “We’ve got all this, and we’ll take your food to you.” 

“Happy birfday.” Winnie echoed.

“Thank you all.” Rose smiled, her head leaning on Benny’s shoulder. 

“How old are you, Mama?” Danny asked curiously, the smile returning to his face. 

“How old do you think?” Rose wrinkled her nose as she squeezed his chubby cheeks. He hollered with laughter.

Danny considered, spreading out his fingers and counting them, then furrowing his brow when he was disappointed with his answer. He eventually looked up at her, and guessed,“Twenty.”

“Close, but no cigar. Mama’s twenty nine- holy shit, I’m old.” Rose’s use of expletives caused Danny to burst into another fit of laughter, which was joined by Winnie. It sounded like music. 

“No, it isn’t.” Benny kissed her head, “Not when you look the way you do. You grow more beautiful everyday, sweetheart. I don’t know how you do it.” 

“Thank you.” Rose said, pulling on the back of his shirt. That was code, and he ducked his head dutifully while Rose got on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek, “You’re the sweetest.” 

Benny flushed, and Winnie exclaimed, “Daddy, I’m thirsty,” 

“Oh- oh, sorry, sweetheart, I got distracted,” Benny said, pulling away from Rose to get her sippy cup. 

“Ben, it’s okay, I can get it. You need to clean up this stuff. Dan, can you go grab the broom, please?” Rose said, setting Danny down. He nodded, then ran off to get it, “Now, how did Danny manage to do that one?”

“I have no idea.” Benny laughed, “I had my back turned for one second-,” 

“Hey, Marie, don’t lick that-,” Rose nudged the cat’s butt with her foot, “Seriously. Benny, get-,” 

“Miss Marie, you aren’t supposed to eat that!” Benny picked up their cat, who yowled at him, “You’re not supposed to be in the kitchen, either.” 

“She followed me down, she was curled up beside my face.” Rose said, opening the fridge, “what a glorious way to start 29, huh? Winnie, what juice?”

Benny deposited the cat outside of the kitchen and closed the door. He wiped his hands off on his pants, then headed towards the sink to wash them. 

“Apple, Mama.” Winnie pouted, “And hungry.” 

“I got it!” Danny said, dragging the broom in while trying not to drop it. 

“Thank you, Danny, you can hold the dustpan.” Benny said, taking the broom from him, “Winnie, I’m sorry, it’ll be a minute.” 

“One juice for my sweet girl.” Rose said, kissing Winnie’s forehead as she set the cup in front of her, “So, what’s for my birthday breakfast?”

“It’s still a surprise! Just go get bundled up in bed- you can take Winnie with you,” Benny said, sweeping the sugar towards the dustpan that Danny held for them. 

“No! I stay,” Winnie said, slamming her cup down. She frowned at Benny and crossed her arms. 

“Of course, princess.” Rose said, ruffling her hair, “Your hair’s so knotted. We’ll have to give you and your brother a bath before we leave.” 

Winnie wrinkled her nose, “Okay, Mama.” 

“You sure you don’t need any help?” Rose looked at Benny with concern, her brows arched. 

“I’m fine, thank you. You just go rest, I’ve got the kids.” 

Her face relaxed, her hands in the pockets of her bathrobe, “If you’re sure.” 

“I’m absolutely sure.” Benny smiled, flashing her a thumbs up. 

Rose snorted, idling beside the door, “Thanks, dumbass.” 

She whisked away then, and Benny could hear her stomping up the stairs to their bedroom. 

Eventually, the sugar got cleaned up and dumped in the trash where the cat nor dog could get into it- or a feral Winifred. Benny returned to making the pancake batter, and Danny even got to mix the ingredients together into a pale and thick batter. Winnie, lifted by Benny, was able to reach into the bag of chocolate chips and throw handfuls into the bowl until she began to eat them. 

Danny and Winnie shrieked and clapped with each successful flip; one was bad, with a tail attached that spilled over the frying pan and sizzled on the stovetop. Benny claimed that one for themselves, sliding the perfect round ones onto three plates for their most beloved. Coupled alongside cut fruit and a cup of black coffee, they had made the perfect breakfast in the end. 

They lifted a tray up to lay the plate and cup and utensils on, for Mama to eat in bed. The two children followed like ducklings, abandoning their own plates to see the look of feigned surprise on their mother’s face as she was presented with the meal they had slaved over. Benny cracked open the door with a socked foot, while Winnie and Danny both stormed inside. 

“Surprise!” Danny shouted, clambering up the footstool at the side of the bed. 

“Surprise!” Winnie echoed, struggling to follow her big brother as he jumped across the bed to Rose. 

“Hey, hey, no monkeys jumping on the bed.” Rose said, wrapping her arms around a squirming son, “You know what will happen, be careful. You too, Winnie.” 

“I love you, Mama, happy birthday!” Danny threw his arms around Rose’s neck and kissed her cheek. Rose threw her head back in laughter, as Winnie hugged her tightly around her middle; her little face squished against her mother’s bosom. Rose looked beautiful, a queen with her arms around her children. The golden morning poured through the windows and onto the bed in slats, setting her hair on fire, “Happy birthday!”

“Thank you, thank you. Love, love…,” Rose said, pressing a kiss to each of their curly heads as she said love. Her eyes shone as she looked upon Benny, who stood bashfully in the doorway with the wooden tray, “Come ‘ere, my family’s incomplete.” 

Benny smiled warmly. They would’ve given anything not to be holding such a fragile tray, to fly into Rose’s arms. To kiss her until they lost count, and two more. They walked to the bed, presenting Rose with the tray and settling it on her lap as their children untangled from her embrace. 

“Oh, it looks wonderful.” Rose’s face lit up, her hands lifting and making a pinching gesture. She looked up at Benny, taking their face and kissing them, “There we go, loves for you all. Thank you, baby.” 

“Anything for you.” Benny whispered, pressing their lips to her ulnar, “I love you, happy birthday, sweetne-,”

“I made the pancakes!” Danny announced. 

“Did you! Well, you’ve always got to spill some sugar first.” Rose said, ruffling Danny’s hair.


End file.
